The night my wishes came true
by TearsOfAnotherBrokenHeart
Summary: Rin wants Sesshomaru to be proud of her, so she trains every night to become a great sword fighter. And every night He watches her. But tonight things are going to change. Sesshomaru is ooc. Lots of sappy romance. Rinsess


She practiced when she thought her lord was asleep. She was careful, and as quiet as the night itself. She practiced until her limbs hurt, and exhaustion over came her young human body. Afterwards she would drag herself back to camp, her eyelids drooping wearily, her raven black hair a complete web of tangles.

It angered her when she was a nuisance to her Lord. Making him drop everything just to save her. It annoyed her to no end, that he might look down on her like he did on other humans. She wanted his approval, she wanted his love .Every since he saved her from death she loved him, it just got stronger as time yet by. She would make him proud of her.

So every night she would go off into a nearby clearing, and practice, the art of sword fighting. She would practice until her body collapse to the ground, sweat glistening on her pale skin. By morning she was back at camp like nothing happen the night before. She carried on without complaint, despite the weariness her body felt. She acted normal, putting on a childish mask for Jaken –sama and Sesshomaru-sama. She wanted to surprise them when she showed them.

He saw her when she practiced. Such determination, such beauty and grace. He was careful not to show his presence. his amber gaze was captivated by the teenage ningen that captured his ice heart. He loved watching her more then anything. She made it look like a dance. He did not know where she got the sword or how she kept it hidden during the sunlit hours, but he guessed his hanyo half brother and that simith Totosai had something to do with it.

The way she practice was like she was the wind itself. She had changed so much yet so little over the years. She still loved flowers, and life and her childish nature was still there, but she had grown more stubborn and determined over the years. His blood warmed as he watched her, and he felt his heart squeeze tightly in his chest. A simile, a genuine simile graced his angelic face as realization dawned on him. He was no different from his father, or brother. These human woman had a way of warming your heart, and casting you under their spell.

She fell, no longer able to stand. Her chest heaved, from her exertion. This time she did not bother to get back up, this time she cried. She let her tears fall down her cheeks, like little diamonds. Who was she kidding? Her Lord will never be proud of her or love her the way she loved him. No matter how hard she practiced she was never good enough. She was too human. Her normal cheerful brown eyes were shining overly bright from her tears, mud streak her young complexion as she gazed at the starry night wishing that she too could last forever, if just to be with her lord. She was not afraid of death, however an existence without her lord terrified her. A shooting star passed the heavens, like a horse running across a dark meadow filled with stars for flowers. Sakura blossoms danced in the night's gentle breeze, twirling and spinning like a dancer. Again she made a wish, the same wish she made as a child, but now she added more to her wish. Her heart's greatest desires and dreams. "I want to be with Sesshomaru-sama forever, I want to make him proud of me, I want…….I want him to love me like I love him" Her voice whispered to the winds, as more tears fell from her cinnamon brown eyes, knowing her wishes were nothing more then a shallow hope and a faraway dream.

He saw her collapse on the night cooled ground, he waited for her to get back up like she normally did. She did not quit until late at night. He loved the way she never gave up, how when she put her mind to something she would stop at nothing to achieve her goals. As the minutes passed he grew more worried. He smelled her tears, and his amber eyes widened in alarm. What was wrong with his Rin? Then he heard her voice, so gentle and pure yet so sad it made your heart break. As he sat there and heard her wishes, and he felt his heart jump in happiness. Although no emotion disturbed his indifferent expression, his eyes were softer and more peaceful then ever before. He slowly walked to her with all the grace of an angel, his sliver hair trailing behind him like a banner of moonlight, wanting nothing more then to comfort her, and show her that he too felt the same. For once in his long life he listened to his heart instead of his mind. For once he let his ice shield fall.

"Rin" The teenage girl shot up in surprise, her brown eyes still shining from her tears. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama"? she asked wiping away any traces of her tears, anxiety showing in her voice. Had he heard her? Did he see her, was he angry? Sesshomaru caught her hand in his own and brought it close to his chest, causing Rin to blush up a storm. A lone tear trickled down her cheek, Sesshomaru took his other hand and wiped it away, bringing her face closer to his own. "This Sesshomaru is proud of you, you handle a sword as very well despite your young age" His voice free of emotion as he gazed down at the young human girl. These feelings felt so right, he never wanted them to go away. He could not understand why he was running away from this for so long. Rin looked alarmed, what was wrong with Sesshomaru-sama? Why was he acting so weird? Why did he just compliment her, a dirty human? She gasped sharply. He had heard her!

"Sesshomaru-sama I am so sorry"! "For what Rin?" His metallic eyes glowing in confusion. He brought her closer to his chest seeing her soulful eyes starting to water. His chin resting on her head. "For falling in love with you, please…..please forgive me" The inu yukai smiled once again, he drew her mouth closer to his own. He kissed her passionately, showering her with his own love. Rin stood there paralyzed as her lord kissed her .It was like a dream, a beautiful sweet dream. She moaned and finally deepened the kiss. After what felt like an eternity they parted, both panting for breath. Rin laid on his cotton soft pelt. Pure happiness apparent on her young face. "Lord Sesshomaru" "Yes Rin" "Am I dreaming"? "No Rin, this is real" Sesshomaru replied a small smile on his face. He nuzzled her cheek with his own, showing her just how much she meant to him. After all they were alone, who would tell that the mighty Lord of the west had gone soft? They sat there together, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. Listening to each other's heart beating. She cuddled closer to him absorbing his warmth. "Rin" "Hai Sesshomaru-sama"? "Would you like to be my mate"? Rin's eyes widened in surprise, and in answer she tackled him with such force she knocked him over, and claimed his mouth as her own. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru more then anything"! She exclaimed in happiness. Sesshomaru chuckled, his eyes alight in amusement. "very well then" He claimed her as his own that night. That night they showed their true feelings. That night they became one.

And they lived happily ever after. Until Inuyasha found out, he never let Sesshomaru live it down.

A/N: Yeah I know really sappy. But It just popped into my head while I was watching Bleach. I wanted to put more fighting and action in it but I was afraid it would damage the story if I did. Anyway I think it came out okay………………. It could be better but whatever. The ending was kinda hard, but I tried. Sorry that Sesshomaru is ooc and any mistakes, it was late at night when I wrote this


End file.
